1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a radar sensor for reversing a vehicle and having a fine-tuning function, and more particularly to a radar sensor for reversing a vehicle, wherein a sensing angle can be finely tuned after installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances in radar electronics and increasing awareness in road safety have resulted in the development of radar devices for vehicles such as cars and trucks. In particular, such vehicles are fitted with radar to assist in reversing the vehicle safely. The radar for reversing the vehicle provides information to a driver to learn whether an obstacle exists behind by transmitting and receiving reflected ultrasonic waves, so as to back up or park the vehicle successfully. Some drivers even fit a video camera at the rear of the vehicle to acquire an optimum understanding of a rear road condition by the video. Both the ultrasonic waves and the video camera feature an accurate sensing range of a sensing component. Therefore how to complete an accurate setting for a sensing range is an important issue.
However, the conventional radar reversing-assistance products do not provide a function for fine-tuning after installation. Therefore the drivers need to adjust and even refit through trial and error the radar several times to achieve an optimal angle, which is troublesome, disappointing, and even dangerous as a layperson may not achieve the appropriate range.